Graecus
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Why Octavian hates the Greeks so much. Why Octavian does the things that he does. Why Octavian is hungry for the power of being a praetor and will do anything to get it, even blackmail(hint hint: Hazel's secret). Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review!


**When I was reading Son of Neptune, I wondered why Octavian hated the Graecus so much. So, I decided to make a one-shot fanfic! It is my 4th, so plz read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the genius of Heroes of Olympus. The AMAZING Rick Riordan does!**

Octavian slashed open the stomach of the teddy bear. He hated having to use soft toys. All of the blood and gore are much better than the stuffing of the toys pouring out. Praetor Reyna, of course, couldn't bother sending out soldiers to hunt some animals.

Octavian scowled. _Praetor _Reyna. She had forbidden many things, and the one that stung Octavian the most was her refusal to send a squad out to search for the Sibylline Books.

Of course, when he is the second praetor, he will make some changes to the running of Camp Jupiter.

Octavian never cared much for rules. He had cheated, lied, made false promises, broke hearts (not that he had many hearts to break), just so he could get what he wanted. He wasn't above blackmailing Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto, into voting for him at the Festival of Fortuna.

After all, a winner gotta win.

But there was the _annoying_ pain in the _podex_, Percy Jackson. Octavian was lying when he said that the gods had said that it was good for Jackson to join the legion. He lied to keep Jackson under his eye.

One of these times, Octavian thought that he should be a son of Mercury, not Apollo, because of his cunning brain. Then again, he wouldn't be the augur if he was a son of Mercury.

Jackson worried him. He had a premonition when he looked at Jackson for the first time.

"Lord Jupiter, Lord Apollo," prayed Octavian, spreading the fluff of the teddy bear's stomach. "Please answer my prayer. What is Percy Jackson's purpose in Camp Jupiter?"

Octavian was struck with a hot headache. The vision was coming. He clutched the table, keeping himself upright.

_Perseus Jackson stood on a bridge-_

_See a blond-haired girl get wounded on the arm for him-_

_Worry-_

_Fear-_

_Anger-_

_Party Ponies-_

_Pluto and Proserpine-_

_Cereal-_

_Death-_

_Black-haired girl with electric blue eyes gets her legs squashed by a statue of Juno-_

_Gods- _

_A blond-haired boy with a scar on his face stabbed himself and lay there dying-_

_Tears-_

_Celebration-_

_Underwater kiss with the blond girl-_

_Happy-_

_Relaxed-_

_Blank-_

_The grey mother wolf-_

_Travelling-_

_Monsters attacking Percy-_

_Fighting-_

_Sadness-_

_Frank and Hazel-_

_Controlling the river-_

_Juno's message-_

_Creepy Octavian-_

_Athena Parthenon-_

_War with Greeks-_

_Charging across a grassy plain-_

_Jason Grace and Percy riding horses trying to stop the fighting-_

_Octavian yelling: "For Lydia!"-_

_Blood-_

_Death_

Octavian's eyes flew open. He knew it. Ever since that feeling had come into his stomach when Perseus Jackson walked in, Octavian had suspected it. But now he knew that it was true.

Percy Jackson is a Greek. A _Graecus_, enemy to the Romans.

Before Octavian could stop himself, he was sucked into a memory.

'Damn my father' thought Octavian before he was lost into the memory that he had tried to forget.

_A girl with red hair was lying on a hill, twirling a daisy between her thumb and finger._

_"Lydia!" _

_A younger version of Octavian climbed onto the top of the hill. He had blond hair, and had some muscles. His skin was tanned, and he glowed with healthiness. _

_Lydia sat up. "Ethan! What are you doing up here?"_

_Octavian blushed and sat down next to Lydia. "Dia, you shouldn't be outside Camp Jupiter's boundaries. And stop calling me Ethan. It's Octavian."_

_Lydia laughed, tossing her hair across her shoulder._

_'Dear Apollo,' thought Octavian, watching Lydia. 'She is beautiful.'_

_"But Ethan suits you! Ethan means strong, so it totally fits you!"_

_"And Lydia means beautiful, so it totally fits you." Octavian gently teased back._

_Lydia went red. "You truly mean it? I mean, I'm a daughter of Vulcan, and Vulcan is known for being ug-"_

_Octavian shut her up by kissing her. Her lips tasted of ripe strawberries. Octavian decided right then that strawberries would now be his favourite fruit._

_"Yes, I do mean it," panted Octavian, leaning his forehead against Lydia's. _

_Lydia pecked his lips, and then cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame._

_"Does this mean that I can call you my boyfriend, Ethan?" asked Lydia in a tentative voice._

_"Yes, my beautiful Dia."_

_"Finally." Sighed Lydia, closing her eyes._

_Octavian smiled slightly. _

_A horn alarm erupted in the tranquil mood. Lydia's eyes flew open, but she didn't move._

_"Ethan!" she cried._

_"Sh, Dia. I'm here." Said Octavian, pulling her to her feet. _

_He scanned the landscape and spotted some small figures charging over the hill near them._

_Octavian had a gut feeling of something bad. He realized why._

_"It's the Greeks, Lydia! Hurry!" he yelled, pushing Lydia down the hill. _

_But Lydia wasn't alert as she usually was. She stumbled and tripped down the hill. Octavian refrained from running away and leaving her behind. He made sure that she was OK, whispering encouragement as they approached the boundary of Camp Jupiter._

_But they weren't fast enough. _

_Before Octavian knew it, an arrow had zipped by and planted itself in Lydia's back. She curved forward into a ball. A red flower blossomed on her back, the same shade of her hair that Octavian loved so much. _

_"No! Lydia!"_

_Octavian scooped up Lydia and ran the rest of the way to Camp Jupiter._

_By then, Lydia was breathing rattling breaths._

_"Ethan…" she whispered._

_Octavian gripped her hand. "I'm here, Dia." He turned his face upwards. "Lord Apollo! Please heal Lydia!" he pleaded._

_A faint smile faded onto Lydia's face. "Ethan, I'm too far gone." She said. "Please, avenge me."_

_Lydia drew her last breath, and then her face tilted to the side._

_Octavian screamed at first for his despair for Lydia, then for his anger and hate at the Greeks._

_Leaving Lydia's still, pale body on the grass patch in front of the Forum, Octavian grabbed his armour from his section in the busy armoury and strapped it on. He slung on his sword and ran out of the boundary and into the battlefield._

_He slaughtered thousands of Greeks, yet he didn't feel a thing. _

_He didn't know that it was the last time that he would be able to fight on the battlefield._

Octavian opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor. Hm, surprising. He never fell over when he had a vision. Then again, none of his visions were a memory.

Octavian could still feel the anger and hatred that his past self felt about the Greeks. That was the only thing that didn't change. Octavian had changed a lot since that memory, which was three years ago. He grew as thin and tall as a scarecrow, and his hair turned thin and limp. The Past Octavian was a person to avoid violence as best as possible, but that had also changed. Ever since Lydia has whispered: "_Avenge me_.", Octavian had possessed an unhealthy obsession over bloodshed. Because of this, Praetor Reyna had banned him from ever returning to the battlefield, because of the fear of what he would do the enemy of Rome. But she wouldn't be able to stop him now. Octavian was sure of this.

But he only knew one thing now.

Perseus Jackson is an enemy of Rome.

And he must be killed.

Oh, but not now.

When the time is right.

'Trust me, Perseus Jackson,' thought Octavian maliciously. 'You _will_ die, I can guarantee it.'

**So, how was it? I know that Octavian came across as really evil, but wouldn't you be if your love was murdered by someone that you hated naturally? I would. I imagined that Octavian wasn't always that emotionless and cold, but something happened to him that made him like that. I was originally going to make his mum (or mom, as Americans say it) die from being killed by the Greeks, but I decided that his girlfriend would be better. **

**A special thanks to my friend Michelle(I know that isn't your name, but for privacy reasons I have to call you Michelle since that is what Jamila calls you) that likes the name Lydia, so I copied her. It was just a coincidence that Lydia meant beautiful! I was looking for a manly nickname for Octavian when I thought of Ethan, since they sound similar. Again, it was a coincidence that Ethan means strong. **

**I was listening to 'The Power of Love' by Gabriella A while I was writing this. It's a good song! Listen to it!**

**Please review! I love choc chip cookies, and every review is like a choc chip cookie to me!**

**P.S. I know the vision was a bit jumbled, but I really don't know how to do visions and stuff, so I thought I should just do that and see what it looked like. I actually liked it in the end.**

**P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
